


Чужие тайны

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Криса есть грязная тайна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Деанонимся после ГИДРА-феста  
> с небольшими отступлениями от заявки HKINK-10:  
> Криса успокаивают ощущения в теле после того, как его грубо трахнут (неудобно сидеть, ссадины, синяки). На пресс-туре он пытает обходиться своими силами, вызывая у себя эти ощущения вибратором, веревками, зажимами и т.п., но получается плохо. Себастиан как-то об этом узнает и предлагает свою помощь.  
> КИНК - жёсткий секс

Себастьян прикрывает глаза.

Открывает глаза.

Тонкий луч прожектора ударяется в зеркальный шар слева над их головами, тут же разлетаясь десятками клонированных бликов во все стороны. Блики слепят. Себастьян улыбается и снова ненадолго прикрывает веки. Когда он открывает глаза, Крис на противоположном конце длинного стола нервно смеётся над шуткой Тони. Себастьян сглатывает и снова жмурится. Кровь в его ушах и всём теле вздрагивает в гонке по венам в том же битовом ритме, в котором сотрясаются стены клуба от музыки.

Он не следит за Крисом. Это просто одна из необязательных обязательных пати в конце пресс-тура. Ничего особенного, они все устали. Всем нужен отдых, всем хочется получить свою долю градуса и адреналина.  
Себастьян не следит - он просто проявляет любопытство.

Так вышло - только он в курсе, - что у Криса есть секрет. Что у Криса есть кое-что не предназначенное для чужих глаз и ушей. И это, конечно, вовсе не его дело, но... Любопытство разве порок? Пускай они за всё время тура даже и десятком предложений не перекидываются - это не имеет значения. 

Потому что Себастьян знает. А Крис... наверное, тоже знает. Но Крис это Крис. Он странный. Он просто ничего не говорит и становится с каждым днём всё страннее. Нервеннее. Вспыльчивее. Не влезает в привычную для всех добродушную улыбчивую маску. Себастьян чувствует - у него очень нежное нутро, чувствительная мембрана - она улавливает на себя мельчайшие вибрации всеми плоскостями: у Криса внутри натянута железная леска, и он с ней обходится так туго, что ещё немного - и эта тварь дзынькнет и вылетит наружу, полосуя на куски всех, кто попадётся в радиус поражения.

Себастьян не хочет в этот радиус. Но ему было бы очень любопытно ослабить звенящие напряжением колки. 

Ослабить колки, думает Себастьян со странным разливающимся по внутренностям теплом - то ли алкогольным, то ли ему своей дури хватает, чтобы быть совершенно обдолбанным. Он улыбается и облизывает губы, и снова открывает глаза. Крис прощается с Тони, что-то говорит сидящей справа от него девушке (Себастьян не помнит, как её зовут, она не из актёрского каста) и поднимается. 

Себастьян не следит за Крисом. Он на автомате поддерживает светскую милую беседу и потягивает коньяк, хотя лучше других знает, как именно его надо пить - опрокинуть в себя и с восхищением следить, как тот проплавляет себе ходы внутри тела. Как солёная вода в ледяной глыбе.

Он наблюдает - Крис подходит к стойке и устраивается на высоком стуле. Что-то заказывает у бармена, то и дело нервно потирая отпущенную бороду и щею сбоку. Она уже красная в том месте. Себастьян думает, что у Криса очень нежная кожа.

_Всего двумя неделями ранее они ехали с Крисом в лифте. Там было много кого ещё, в этом лифте в отеле. Но они с Крисом неловко встретились у дальней стены, прижатые к зеркалам хрома. А потом случилось то, что случилось._

_Застёжка на чемодане Криса отказала, треснула по швам. Небольшой чемодан открылся вперёд, словно распахивая пасть в приступе рвоты, выплюнул из себя вещи и... большой розовый дилдо._

_Себастьян только скосил глаза и сразу вернул взгляд обратно - вперёд, в шею впереди стоящего мужчины. Крис с тихим матом осел на пол и запихивал вещи в предательский чемодан. Все. И огромный розовый член с яйцами тоже. Себастьян сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Перед веками пронеслись десятки сцен, в которых Крис не мог обойтись без этого внушительного вибратора. Ладони потеплели, и Себастьян сжал кулаки, потирая вспотевшую кожу пальцами._

_Когда двери открылись на этаже Криса, тот вежливо извинился и, натянуто улыбнувшись Себастьяну, вышел. Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ._

_Он не следил за Крисом._

_Он просто наблюдал. И выжидал._  
  
Пустых мест за их столиком становится всё больше. Ди-джей сменяет один едко-кислотный трек на другой, но по сути ничего не меняется вовсе.

Себастьян видит, как Крис кидает неловкие взгляды в ответ на голодные облизывающие взгляды накачанного парня на другой стороне длинной стойки. Он не видит, но чувствует как по наитию - Крис тянется пальцами под горло и расстёгивает пару пуговиц на светло-фиолетовой рубашке, светящей из-под тонкого пуловера. Его почти трясёт - и Себастьян с ужасом понимает, что вот сейчас, вот-вот внутри Криса что-то порвётся.

Вот блять, думает он и допивает коньяк залпом.

Крис соскальзывает со стула на пол и идёт в сторону уборных. Парень, выдержав положенные пятнадцать секунд, вливает в себя шот и соскальзывает следом.

Себастьян прикрывает глаза.

Открывает глаза. 

И, вежливо отпросившись у оставшейся компании, уходит к туалетам.

Туалет в клубе просторный. А вот дверь никуда не годится. Двусторонняя, ходит туда-сюда, как на корабле на палубе третьего класса.

Это такой стиль, думает Себастьян. Его рот перекашивает улыбка.

Стены тут тёмно-серые чередуются с глубоко-бордовыми. Странный дизайн. Справа от двери длинные ряды кабинок. Слева за углом - раковины и зеркала. На него не обращают внимания, он исчезает в первой свободной кабинке.

Громко шумит включенная для фона вода. Крис опирается бёдрами о псевдо-каменную столешницу, лицо его в розовых пятнах то ли стыда, то ли смущения, и губы красные и обкусанные. Он смотрит в пол. Даже отражение его спины в зеркале чересчур напряжённое и неуверенное. Парень, шедший сразу за ним, почти нависает сверху - и это всё, что успевает увидеть Себастьян, пока не закрывается дверца кабинки. А потом до него доносится грубоватый заигрывающий голос:

\- Ты ведь Крис? Крис Эванс?

Себастьян поднимает бровь в удивлении и зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не заржать. Вот идиот. А ведь могло... могло обломиться. Почему-то эта мысль неприятна, и Себастьян выкидывает её из головы, как смятую использованную салфетку.

\- Ты ошибся.

\- Да ладно, нет так нет, - понятливо хмыкает парень. - На чём мы остановились?

\- Ты ошибся, - рычит Крис, и Себастьян думает - ой-ой, сейчас рванёт. Беги, парниша.

\- Да ладно, я просто спросил, нет так нет, ну, расслабься, детка.

Детка, думает Себастьян. Ошибка номер два. Себастьян слышит какое-то движение, шуршание, и вот парень недовольно бросает:

\- Да пошёл ты. Мудак ёбаный. Сам ведь позвал, я чё, намёков не понимаю. Еблан.

Через время слышится характерное мотание входной двери. Себастьян разжимает рот и наклоняется почти до пола. Смотрит. В кабинках пусто. Ноги Криса видны возле крайней раковины и не двигаются.

Себастьян медленно открывает дверцу кабинки и выходит.

Крис стоит в самом углу. Из крана, громко шипя, вырывается тугой напор воды. Крис упирается руками по краям раковины и смотрит в слив, находясь словно не здесь. Будто утекает в трубы вместе с водой. Вместо воды. Он до края закаменелый и напряжённый, и Себастьян думает, что если его сейчас просто прогладить пальцем по линии позвоночника - он нахуй разлетится мелкими ошмётками по всему туалету.

Себастьян едко улыбается уголком губ. Прикрывает глаза на секунду, вдыхает поглубже.

Стремительно идёт к задумавшемуся Крису, хватает его за предплечье и рывком с разворота впихивает в ближайшую крайнюю кабинку. Заламывает руку, вжимая грудью в пластик стены.

Тот хрустит и гнётся под весом их тел.

Крис ошарашен и дезориентирован. Дышит загнанно, и он весь такой горячий, словно давно и глубоко болен. Его бьёт на грани озноба, стена снова трещит под его грудью.

\- Ты... ты... - гневно пыхтит Крис, яростно косясь на Себастьяна, но вырваться не пытается, а у Себастьяна челюсть сводит от силы захвата и того, насколько запястье Криса удобно ложится под его пальцы. А потом Крис замирает на секунду, словно приходит к чему-то, и шепчет обречённо: - Блять, - ударяется головой в пластик стены, снова и снова, елозит по нему волосами. - Блять, блять... - шипит он. И как контрольный в висок: - Трахни меня.

"Трахни меня", - отдаётся в ушах Себастьяна, множится в голове, а потом всё стихает, только вода надрывно шипит за прикрытой дверцей. Себастьян уже весь потный, и у него из-за всей этой гротескной ситуации стоит, как у подростка - горячо, крепко и безумно. Он сильнее заламывает Крису руку, другой с силой вжимая его в стену под шестым позвонком.

Себастьян не следил за Крисом. Он просто наблюдал. Он был уверен, что у Криса есть грязный секрет. Ему очень хотелось просто удостовериться, что он не ошибся.

Крис хрипит, и его блядски отставленная задница вжимается в пах Себастьяна.

Себастьян медлит, потому что просто не знает, как к такому Крису, едва держащему равновесие на острой перетянутой струне, подступиться. Хочется до темноты перед глазами. Колется не меньше. Где-то на краю сознания зудит вариант - это шутка, Крис, расслабься. Пойдём ещё выпьем. Себастьян отметает его, даже не успев примерить. Он чувствует, как колотит Криса под весом его тела. Как хрустит прогибаемый пластик панелей. И Себастьян почему-то совершенно уверен, что если сейчас Криса оставить тут такого - тот просто рехнётся.

\- Давай же... - умоляюще стонет Крис, толкаясь задницей назад, делая ему больно, и Себастьян падает в чёрный-чёрный омут своей извращённой фантазии.

Рука слепо тычется в пряжку, путается в железках и толстой коже ремня, раздирает остервенело. Под ширинкой Криса внушительный твёрдый ком, но Себастьян не осторожничает, грубовато задевая его раз за разом. Крис вздрагивает и дышит. Дышит, словно воздуха в помещении мало даже для него одного. Словно борется за право дыхания с Себастьяном. 

Только не останавливаться, думает Себастьян. Промедление равносильно самоубийству.

Он неловко сдирает с Криса джинсы вместе с исподним, сжимая заломленную руку до боли. Дико косится вниз, на оголившуюся белую задницу и нереальный, почти гимнастический прогиб спины, покрытый светлыми волосками. Задница выглядит как гладкий ком белой пластики, в которую хочется запустить пальцы и смять, проверить, насколько она податлива и упруга.

Себастьян еле справляется со своим ремнём и ширинкой под неровный ритм дыхания дрожащего Криса. Освобождает член и вдавливается им в ягодицы, между ними, растаскивая по коже вязую смазку. Он течёт как мальчишка от всего этого.

\- В кармане... - хрипит Крис. - Сзади. В кармане.

Себастьян ухмыляется зло и коленом шире разводит ноги Крису. Тот вдыхает резко, вдохновенно, почти с благоговением, и долго не выпускает из себя воздух. В кармане оказывается шуршащий загнутыми краями квадратик презерватива.

Себастьян расправляется с ним одной рукой и зубами. В нос даёт характерный запах смазки, латекс прохладно скользит в напряжённых пальцах. Себастьян отстраняется ненадолго, всё так же удерживая запястье в захвате, и ловко раскатывает презерватив по каменному стояку. Член сладко ноет в ответ, дёргается, отзываясь на непреднамеренную ласку. Крис тихо скулит в пластик, выгибаясь сильнее. Себастьян прикрывает глаза и до выступивших желваков стискивает зубы.

\- Смазка? - шепчет он в алое горячее ухо. Крис мотает головой в ответ, так уверенно, что Себастьяна пробирает холодком по позвоночнику.

Себастьян снова притискивается членом к заднице, вжимается всем весом тела, и пропихивает свободную руку над плечом к кадыку, по колючей жилистой шее. Костяшками неприятно проходится по пластиковым панелям и ощутимо сжимает выступающий кадык. Крис дёргается и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, просяще до дрожи. Себастьян на ощупь скользит выше, по мягкому горлу, упрямому давно небритому подбородку, останавливается пальцами на пересохших сомкнутых губах. Крис открывает рот безвольно, и Себастьян грубо проталкивает, укладывает на язык сразу три пальца. Улыбается в тёплый, пряный - от пота и парфюма - загривок безумной улыбкой.

Крис жадно сосёт пальцы и едва не ломается в спине, просясь на его член.

Себастьян вытаскивает и приставляет ладонь под губы. Крис задумывается только на секунду, а потом смачно сплёвывает на пальцы. Господи Боже, думает Себастьян. У него ощутимо кружится голова, а внизу живота жжёт, изнутри кишки как красным перцем присыпали. Он развозит слюну Криса по члену, рывком перемещает заломленную руку на стену, припечатывая у повернутой вбок головы, сплетается пальцами с Крисом и вдавливает член между ягодиц. Крис вжимается лбом в трещащий по швам пластик и подаётся навстречу, болезненно скуля.

Себастьян думает про огромный розовый дилдо, живущий в чемодане у Криса.

Себастьян шипит от обжигающих - на грани болезненности - ощущений. Он упрямый, и стоит у него так крепко, что Крис буквально насаживается на него собой, стискивает стенками, с силой сопротивляясь давлению своих же мышц. Крис всё равно до чёрта тугой, и Себастьян и думать не хочет, каково ему без смазки. Если бы не презерватив - он сам бы порвался по нежному месту у уздечки. Но Крис отвечает всем телом так самозабвенно и горячо, что жалеть его почему-то не получается.

Когда Себастьян проталкивается в узкое пылающее нутро до собственных паховых волос, Крис крупно вздрагивает и стонет сквозь зубы:

\- Да, блять, да...

И Себастьян, пару раз мучительно медленно двинувшись на пробу, перехватывает не спаянной пальцами рукой под рёбрами, отвоёвывая тело Криса у скрипящих панелей.

А потом срывается и трахает грубо и быстро, загоняясь до яиц и глухо рыча в шею под ослабленным воротничком, и, судя по всему, это именно то, что нужно Крису, чтобы напряжение между перетянутых внутри него колков постепенно сошло на нет. Крис словно вплавляется грудью в гнущуюся под их весом перегородку, рвано выдыхает на каждое движение внутри себя, и Себастьяну почему-то чудятся всхлипы. Он сбивается в резких, обжигающих сладостью толчках, и Крис вдруг шепчет, окатывая Себастьяна шёпотом как огнём по натёртой бензином коже:

\- Я... сейчас... сейчас...

Себастьян рычит, соскальзывает зажатой между телом и стенкой рукой по животу, проходится по дрожащему члену и сжимает в пальцах мошонку, крепко и наверняка больно обхватывает основание кольцом, выбивая из лёгких Криса весь воздух. Яйца в его ладони аккуратные и подтянутые, напряжённые донельзя, а член явно большой, и Себастьяну вдруг до пересохшего горла хочется увидеть всё это. Он горячо сожалеет, что стены в кабинке не зеркальные.

Крис заходится бесконтрольной дрожью, и Себастьян, чувствуя прорывающийся сквозь пальцы оргазм, в диком темпе жёстко дотрахивает его, больно вгрызается зубами в стык плеча и шеи и кончает - яро, размазывающе до звёзд перед глазами, где-то в самой глубине Крисовой задницы. И только потом разжимает пальцы, скользит до головки и влажно оглаживает её по кругу, позволяя кончить Крису.

Они стоят слепленные в одно существо, только дышат загнанно, вразнобой, и мыслями совсем не сходятся. Себастьян понятия не имеет, что там творится в голове у Криса, за этим коротко стриженым русым затылком, но чувствует грудью, губами и пахом - тот в норме. В норме намного больше, чем был десять минут назад. Опасность миновала, струна больше не глушит высоким зудящим звуком, не бьёт резко по нервным окончаниям. Себастьян думает, чтобы самому прийти в себя, ему и целого вечера не хватит. 

Он высвобождается, отпускает Криса - у того на кисти, прижатой к стенке рядом с головой, белёсые следы по контуру пальцев Себастьяна. Пока Себастьян снимает презерватив и скидывает его в мусорку, Крис буквально сползает по пластику на колени, утыкается макушкой в панели, да так и замирает.

Себастьян молчит и смотрит на него. Любой звук, кроме шипения воды в раковине и их тяжёлого дыхания, кажется лживым и притянутым. Он заправляется, застёгивается и, уже толкая хлипкую дверцу, коротко и крепко прихватывает Криса за выставленную напоказ шею с бугорками позвонков. А когда отпускает, мягко соскальзывает пальцами по горячей, влажной от пота коже. Он знает - это почти нежность, и Крис крупно вздрагивает от последнего касания.

Себастьян выходит из кабинки в пустой туалет и только тогда понимает, что трахал Криса Эванса с незапертой дверью.

****

Себастьян не следит за Крисом. Они почти не общаются, а когда разговаривают - это предельно вежливое позитивное общение двух коллег. 

Но он всегда наблюдает. И когда Крис мимолётно выцепляет его взглядом и нервно, покрываясь едва заметными розоватыми пятнами на щеках, оттягивает край ворота, Себастьян жмурится и кривит уголок рта в улыбке. И идёт за ним следом туда, где им не помешают.

Себастьяну очень нравится хранить чужие тайны.


End file.
